gtafandomcom-20200222-history
Mirror Park
Mirror Park is a suburban neighborhood and park in Grand Theft Auto V and Grand Theft Auto Online located in East Vinewood, Los Santos. The neighbourhood is bordered by the Tataviam Mountains to the east, Murrieta Heights to the south, the rest of East Vinewood to the west, and the Vinewood Racetrack to the north. Character Mirror Park, like the rest of East Vinewood, is home to post-ironic hipsters driving Issis and drinking Bean Machine coffee. The area is based on Echo Park and Silver Lake in Los Angeles, known for having a high concentration of hipsters in residence. Mirror Park is primarily middle-class. The houses are average-sized, and most of them are situated around the park or up in the elevation, while some homes are also under construction. Many of the houses in the area are also being rented out by Wolfs International Realty, probably due to gentrification. The layout of Mirror Park is quite simple. In the centre of the neighbourhood- is the park itself. The streets surrounding the park are all lined with small houses. In the eastern end of Mirror Park, there is a construction project in the cul-de-sac. In the south-east end of the neighbourhood, there are a section of streets made up of various different businesses; this serves as an area of commerce. There is also a Limited LTD Service gas station that comes with a convenience store located at the northern edge of the neighbourhood. Also situated in the north is one of two main sources of the Los Santos Storm Drain. Maintenance workers can be seen operating the machinery of the canal. Unlike Glen Park, the 3D Universe equivalent of the district, Mirror Park is much more gentrified and has much lower crime rates. Prominent Appearances in Missions ''Grand Theft Auto V'' ;Heist Setups *Trash Truck ;Strangers and Freaks *Paparazzo - The Highness ;Rampages *Rampage 5 - Hipster Nation ''Grand Theft Auto Online'' ;Organization Work *Executive Search - Possible hideout area where a VIP or CEO must survive in for 10 minutes. Transport Mirror Park is not served by the Los Santos Transit's metro lines, although there are still several bus stops along the neighbourhood. Buses can be seen frequenting here. The Freight Train goes through an underground tunnel just under the neighbourhood. Roads and Streets *East Mirror Drive *Glory Way *Mirror Park Boulevard *Mirror Place *Nikola Avenue *Nikola Place *Utopia Gardens *West Mirror Drive Businesses *The Banjo String *Bean Machine *Betta Life Pharmacy *Better Oral *Bite! *BJ's Market *Chico's Hypermarket *Cool Beans *Digital Den *Eclipse Pharmacy *Gabriela's Market *Hearty Taco *Herr Kutz Barber *Horny's Burgers *Leroy's Electricals *Limited Service *Mile High Organics *Mini Retro *Mirror Fashion *Mirror Park Tavern *Mirror Park Railyard *New Do Barber Shop *Reflex Nails *Squeeze One Out *Vinewood Sole Gallery MirrorParkSign-GTAV.jpg|'Mirror Park' sign. MirrorParkAtNight.png|'Mirror Park' at night. Trivia *The "2405" house from the first trailer is located in Mirror Park. *Mirror Park features a car seat cover vendor and dairy store based on a real vendor on Glendale Boulevard and Montana Street, Los Angeles, CA. See Also *Glen Park - Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas equivalent of Mirror Park. Navigation }}de:Mirror Park es:Mirror Park fr:Mirror Park pl:Park Mirror pt:Mirror Park ru:Миррор-Парк ru:Миррор-Парк Category:Locations Category:Locations in GTA V Category:Locations in GTA V in Los Santos Category:Parks Category:Neighborhoods Category:Neighborhoods in GTA V